While He's Away
by Hitome-Chan
Summary: Harry missed Ron, so very much. But at least he's finally got the comfort of family to distract him. Harry/Ron fluff/slash/mature content. AUish


While He's Away

**Author's Notes: **GOD! What is my obsession with this couple? It could be that I'm horribly attracted to Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint, or that I think that Harry and Ron were closer to each other than Ginny and Hermoine and that they rightfully belong to be together. Or a mix of the two, either way it made me write this. Now, I'm not English, I'm American, but I'm a bit of an Anglophile and I do love mother England so this was written with all the 'u's in place. My apologies to any of my American readers who this might bother a bit, and to my English readers who see where I might have messed up on the colloquialisms, it's been known to happen. Either way, know I tried. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Harry had been seeing Ron for about three years now, and for the most part it had made him the happiest person in the world. Ron was everything he wanted, everything he needed. Ron was stable, he was reliable, he was kind and Harry found himself loving the young mogul more and more every day. But there was one problem with their relationship. Ron's job had him flying all over the world, he was a business consultant, and a damn good one at that.

Harry had Ron's family to talk to, his redhead came from a large brood, and the stories were pleasant and he was always welcomed warmly but it wasn't the same. Mrs. Weasley, Molly she insisted he call her—'_or mum after all these years, dearie'_—which always made Harry smile, would regale him with tales of a younger Ron and he would sit in their large, almost dilapidated old house with a hot cup of tea and biscuits and just listen, smiling sweetly. It was almost unheard of for her children to have the notion of moving out for Molly, that is of course till they got married, but Ron was different. He'd always been different and she knew that the moment he opened his pale blue eyes after being born.

"He really does enjoy travel," She would say sometimes, sipping bitter coffee. "Get's it from his father's side of the family really. I've always been a homebody." Molly taught Harry a lot, like how to fix proper meal for a family of nine, how to clean up, and he learned from her graciously. Harry found himself over at Ron's family's house often when Ron was away. That sea of red hair and ocean coloured eyes made the longing and loneliness sting a little less. But it still wasn't Ron, and Harry would sometimes sleep over in Ron's old room because it still smelled heavily of him. Their room back at the flat had Harry's scent all over it, but here he was surrounded by the sweetness that was Ron. He would wear his pyjamas, Ron's shirts were too big for him by about two sizes, his ginger was broad shouldered and had a muscular build whereas Harry was slender and could almost be classified as petite.

When he woke he would brush his teeth and go downstairs to help Molly get breakfast started. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was always happy when Harry came around because that meant she didn't have to cook or clean as much. "Lazy girl," Molly would always say, shaking her head as she fried the eggs. "thinks some doctor'll just up and marry her, whisk her away, and they can just buy a maid to clean up after them." Then she would grumble and complain more, and Harry would smile thoughtfully.

He enjoyed the company of Ron's family. Bill, Molly's other adventurous son, was an architect. He'd found a nice girl while on a dig, a beautiful young French girl named Fleur whom he married they were expecting this coming March and had a nice house somewhere outside of London. Harry hoped Ron would be home by the time Fleur delivered. Charlie, who wasn't as wild as his brother worked in law enforcement. He loved his job, always wore his uniform before he came to visit and would greet Harry with kind smiles, smiles that reminded him painfully of the reason he was so welcome here. Then there was Percy, Percy didn't come by too often—he was always busy at the office being an accountant and all. But when he stopped by he would stay for more than half the day, balancing between talking to his mother and his father and every once in a while squeezing in a conversation with his siblings and Harry. Percy was likeable enough, but his priorities were always job first, then whatever else needed to be taken care of second.

The twins, George and Fred, were Harry's favourites though. They made him laugh and were always joking, always smiling. No matter what. They ran joke shops all over England, successfully at that, and were on their way to making their first few millions, yet they still found time to visit more often than Percy. Lastly, there was Ginny. She was a sweet girl, really. She was strong-willed and a bit headstrong, but then again so was her mother. She was the last one to take up permanent residence in the house besides Mr. And Mrs. Weasley but the others were around so often it was hard to notice.

They were a close family. Closer by ten times than Harry was with his adoptive family, his aunt and uncle and their son. But he hardly ever saw them anymore, and Dudley was bearable now that he wasn't so influenced by his purple faced, neck vein heavy father. They sat down to eat, Arthur at the head of the table looked around and took notice of Harry for what was probably the first time, the man was so absent minded in his coming age.

"Harry, my boy!" He would always say, laughing so infectiously. Harry saw him as the head of the family, and he was; the centrefold. "Where's Ronald gotten off to this time?"

Harry gulped down the sudden rush of loneliness, and smiled politely. "Japan, sir." He said cutting into his ham. "A fibreglass company needed him over there to map out some designs and to give them some input."

Arthur sipped his milk and nodded. "He's a fine man, you know?" And Harry nodded as well. "What about you Charlie? Any new young ladies we should know about?" And like that everything seemed so normal, no one in this family seemed to even bat an eyelash at Harry's being a man. When he came out to his own family they tried to send him to some camp, that's when he ran away to his Godfather's house. Sadly not two years after he'd been attending the esteemed boarding school known as Hogwarts where he met Ron his Godfather Sirius Black died. It was sudden and unprepared for and Sirius' lover Remus was still grieving over it. That was almost seven years ago now.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley's voice brought him back from his memories. "Would you like some more tear, dear?" She said smiling and the way she asked made Harry realise that she'd done so more than once. He looked at his teacup and saw it was empty so he nodded. She poured for him. "Cheer up, Harry. When's the last time you heard from my Ronniekins?"

"About a week ago," Harry said, biting his lip. "I guess I should go home and call him sometime soon, I don't think he knows I'm staying here."

"Pish-posh, he leaves you in that big, airy flat all alone, he ought to know where you are." Mrs. Weasley said in a bit of a scolding voice, directed at her youngest son. "You know you're more than welcome to use our phone to call him, dove."

"I know...it's just—"

"Come off him woman," Fred laughed.

"Probably wants to get all mushy with him on the phone and doesn't want us to hear it, am I right Harry?" George echoed, Harry flushed suddenly and his eyes fell to his plate. He'd hardly eaten anything. "See, wouldn't be surprised if they were going to have phone sex, it's all the rage you know?"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley stuttered.

"What? Am I not allowed to say phone sex? People have phone sex, but not as much as they have real sex, right Harry." George was laughing at his mother's flustered expression, and Harry was blushing furiously.

"Under this roof—" Molly tried.

"I'm only having a go at you, mum. But Harry and Ron'll probably be telling each other how much they want to—" Ginny pinched his lips together.

"Really, George. I don't want to hear about any of my brother's sexual escapades." She said looking only slightly disgusted at the thought of any of her brothers in the act, she pushed her plate away. "Suddenly I'm not hungry," She said getting up.

"Girl's got a weak stomach," Fred shook his head. "I blame the parents."

"Fred!"

"I'm George, honestly woman you call yourself our mother?" Fred smirked. The breakfast banter went on as usual and Harry's thoughts kept drifting to the telephone. His food went cold and he only pecked at it till there was only himself and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley left at the table.

"Just go call him," Mrs. Weasley said with a lopsided grin. "I swear, you boys in love are horrible."

"But the dishes—" He started to protest and she shook her head.

"Go. I'll wash up, it isn't like I have this kind of help when you're not here dear." She said pushing him out of the room. Harry found his way into the family room and picked up the phone from the receiver. He dialled the number, truthfully he'd been putting off doing this, he hated hearing Ron and not being able to see him. The phone rang once, then again, and a third time.

"Hullo?" The silky voice melted Harry a bit and he had to settle into the couch to stop his knees from knocking together. "Harry is that you?" Harry just listened for a moment at the way Ron rolled his words over in his mouth before he said them. "Harry, love, you're the only one who would be calling from my mother's house at this time."

"Yeah," Harry said suddenly. "It's me, sorry."

"S'okay." Ron yawned. "I miss you, Harry."

"I miss you too," Harry said sinking into the couch. "So much, our bed is too big when you're not home."

"I know, baby." Ron cooed sleepily over the phone.

"Were you sleeping?" Harry asked, his voice was quiet.

"Yeah, I just got out of a meeting like an hour ago," Ron said, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. "But I want to talk to you now that I have you on the line."

"Ron I don't want you to—"

"Just ten minutes, love, and I'll go back to sleep. Promise. I just want to hear your voice." Ron said, and he yawned again. Harry could picture him stretching in his bed, clinging boxers holding on to his pale hips. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Harry nearly whispered.

"Just wait another year Harry, and I'll be able to bring you with me. But I don't want you to be bored when I'm just in meeting after meeting all day." Ron's groggy voice droned in Harry's ear, but it was the sexiest thing Harry had ever heard.

"It's just so long, you're coming back before then, right?" He asked.

"I'll be back soon, love. We're almost done here." Ron rolled over in bed. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Ron, so much. I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there too, love. When I come home I want to hold you in my arms, and kiss you till you can't feel your lips anymore." Ron said into the phone. "I've been wanking to the thought of you every night, Harry. I miss warm body next to mine."

"Ron..." Harry's breath hitched. "I'm in your mother's living room, mate."

"Don't care, horny." Ron laughed gutturally

"You're supposed to be going to bed," Harry said, feeling his pants tighten at Ron's tone.

"Just five more minutes Harry," Ron breathed.

"You're wanking right now aren't you, you bloody pervert," Harry almost laughed into the phone, but he was stiffening too, and he was looking around to make sure no one was in the living room.

"Say something sexy," Ron pled.

"Ron, sleep—"

"Please...?" Harry sighed, he couldn't say no to that voice, though it might have been easier over the phone because he didn't have to look at Ron's pathetic puppy dog expression he used when he wanted sex.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked timidly, hiding his eyes behind his thick raven hair, he might need a trim soon, but Ron liked his hair...it depended on how long it took him to come back to gauge if he would cut it.

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked.

"I—uh—your yellow shirt, you know the one with the football on it and a pair of—" Ron's laughter stopped him from continuing. "What?"

"You're bollocks at this, love." Ron chuckled and in its low rumble that laughter might have been the sexiest thing Harry had ever heard. He was blushing, he knew, and he was thankful that everyone had somehow gotten up to their own devices. "You have to do it sexily, what kinda pants do you have on?"

Harry smirked, catching up to the game. "Who says I'm wearing them?" He laughed, suddenly bold, Ron was getting off to his voice.

"Fuck, mate," Ron breathed.

"I just wish you could see me here, laying on the couch, wanting you," Harry sighed dramatically. "I need you Ron," He pled, and he realized that some of the emotion in his voice wasn't the efforts of his acting. "I want to feel you again,, deep inside of me."

Ron's voice was a bunch of unintelligible murmurs and grunts, and it did turn Harry on, but he _was _still in Molly's living room. "Harry..." Ron whined lowly, erotically.

"Cum for me Ron, please. I need to hear you do it," Ron cried out familiarly and Harry smiled, thinking about the explosion of spunk from his potent lover. The redhead sounded exhausted, breathing like he'd run a mile. "All better, love?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley, now go to sleep please, love, and call me when you can I think I'm going back to the flat tonight." He heard Ron yawn again. "Good night, Ron."

"Afternoon, Harry." Ron murmured. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Harry smiled again, he couldn't help it.

"Love you more..." Ron tried, but his voice slurred the words.

"That's impossible, Ronnie, I love you more." Harry laughed, and then he heard Ron's snoring and he listened for another minute or so before he hung up the phone. He stared at it for a moment, his fingers tracing light circles on the ceramic device before he got up from the couch and walked to the stairs.

"How's Ron?" Ginny asked descending the steps.

"He's—how'd you know I was talking to him?" Harry stopped. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled before continuing down the stairs.

Without stopping she called out, "You were thinking about it breakfast, you scratched Ron's name into your eggs, which was a feat to watch." She laughed heading into the living room. "Hermoine's on her way, by the way. Her and I are going shopping if you want to come?"

"I—uh—I mean I was going to—" Harry tried.

"Alright good, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, put on something that fits at least, Ron's clothes are too baggy on you, mate." Ginny turned into the family room to search for the elusive container of lipstick, it must have fallen out of her purse somewhere...

Harry continued up the steps till he was on the top landing. Harry was met by Fred and George's hushed whispers.

"What's going on?" Harry asked wandering over to them.

"We're picking out a new house for mum," Fred said hunched over a Home Living catalogue. "We were going to surprise her and dad with it in a few weeks."

"So don't go running your mouth, Harry Potter." George smiled, mock punching Harry's arm.

"I can help pay—" This time George really did punch him, it wasn't hard enough to bruise but Harry flinched all the same.

"No thanks mate, we've got it." Harry gripped his arm and tried to appear hurt, but a smile tugged at his lips and he gave a small chuckle.

"Cheers then," He laughed heading to Ron's room. Ginny was specific, something that fit him. If he wanted that he'd have to find something from Ron's Primary School wardrobe, the redhead had been a giant for most of his life. Sadly the bespectacled young man hadn't brought any of his own clothing, he normally tried not to stay entire nights but it always seemed that's exactly what he ended up doing.

He settled on a horizontally stripped green shirt, the pattern of the stripes was such that one set of them was grass green while the other was forest. Harry liked the shirt on Ron, it brought out his eyes. Then he pulled on the pair of trousers he'd worn over the previous day, they fit better than the ones that were falling off his waist now.

"Dressed yet Harry?" Ginny's voice called from the door.

"Yeah, just looking for my shoes," Harry answered, she twisted the knob and walked in with a pretty brunette in tow behind her. The young woman following Ginny Weasley always took Harry's breath away, it was hard to think that that dowdy frizzy haired bookworm had turned out to be this Hermoine Granger. The young woman was modelling right now, but she swore it was to pay for university Harry thought she secretly enjoyed the attention she warranted now though.

"Hi Harry," She said giving him a warm hug, he squeezed back.

"Hey 'Moine," Harry smiled. "It's been a while, how were the States?"

"Same as always, I did a lot shopping in New York before I came back though." Harry rolled his eyes, sure she wasn't serious about modelling, she'd flown all the way out to Hawaii for a shoot and then took the company's private jet to New York.

"Why don't you just make it a permanent thing, Hermoine? I know how much you like it."

Hermoine's cheeks flushed suddenly. "Because I—I don't want to be bought, forced to smile a wax smile for a perfume ad or something," She shrugged, trying to appear calm. "Also I want to be known for my mind! What happens when my looks fade, where will that leave me?"

"Your looks won't fade," Harry laughed. "You'll age gracefully and be some catty CEO of a modelling agency who makes those poor girls jump through hoops to get jobs,"

"Well that makes me feel better," She huffed, then she smiled. "Where's Ron at, you prat?"

"Still in Japan," Harry sighed. "He tells me he'll be back soon,"

"Still? He's been there for a month already! My shoot was only two weeks," She exclaimed, Harry winced at the truth of her words; it was an unnecessarily long time. "I'm sure he will be back soon, Harry." She added quickly seeing she'd upset him.

"Let's hope," Harry said, smiling without humour. "Well we're not going to waste time sitting here all day are we? I could use a few more pair of jeans, and some more cologne and some other things too."

"Then it's settled, get your shoes and we'll go." Ginny directed him in the direction of his sneakers and when they were laced the trio headed out of the door, catching the tram into town. They spent the day shuffling from store to store, leaving with more and more bags. For a moment Harry was distracted from his heartache, they stopped at a small café and had a few sweets.

"Tell us what's going on between you and Lee, Ginny,"" Hermoine smiled, biting into her caramel topped sundae. Ginny's pale skin turned a bright red suddenly.

"What's to tell?" She asked scooping a small helping of chocolate cake into her mouth.

"What's to tell, she says." Harry smirked.

"Any snogging?" Hermoine liked to tease Ginny about her most recent rekindling with an old flame from Hogwarts, truth-be-told anyone could have had a small infatuation with that tall, dark young man.

"Don't go sticking your nose in other people's business!" Ginny said blushing harder, she might have told Hermoine that things with her and Lee were going well, and that yes in fact they were well past snogging, but she was still the slightest bit shy about sharing things with her brother's boyfriend and someone she'd once had a crush on. It was an admiration thing, the poor dear came from an abusive family, she got over him by telling herself she'd only liked him out of pity. It worked, now she felt nothing but a bond of friendship for the messy haired beau of her older brother, which didn't make it any less awkward.

Eventually they made it back to the Burrow, Harry's nickname for Arthur and Molly's house. It made sense since such a big stock lived in there and the name just sort of stuck. The smell of lunch wafted through the house as Harry, Ginny and Hermoine closed the door behind themselves.

"Oh good, you're back," Molly smiled walking out of the kitchen and wiping her hands against her apron. "I've made some Cornish pasties if you're hungry, there's plenty in there," She smiled hugging them. "Oh Ginny, good that you've gone shopping dear, I've been meaning to take you to get some things for your last year." It was true; this was Ginny's last year at Hogwarts before she could attend university like the rest of her family, the girl beamed happily.

"Yeah, we can go out again if you want mum, I know you'll not like anything I've pick out."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes twinkled a bit. "So long as you know, dear." She said chuckling. "Now, I'm off to weed and water the garden if you need me." She rolled the sleeves of her blouse up her arms in a show of determination before she headed out the door. Molly Weasley astounded Harry to no end, she was strong, the mother of seven, and she was smart. No person in the world could treat stains or sew or prepare food the way Molly did, and to his understanding she'd been quite the catch years back, hints of her beauty still clung hopefully to her face and it was most prevalent when she smiled. Harry envied her as an individual, there was no situation that she couldn't handle with a strong face and a readiness to console anyone who needed it. He stared after her before the smell of her pasties won out over his deep thought and his stomach growled hungrily.

After stuffing himself full Harry took the liberty to put the food away and to wash the dishes before he headed up to Ron's room with his new bags. He put his things into the small pack he'd brought with him and made his way back down the stairs.

"Where're you going with all that?" Fred, or George Harry wasn't sure, asked as he descended the stairwell.

"Headed back home," Harry said with a small smile. "Waiting on a call from Ron, I told him I'd be there."

Fred—or George—looked him over and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but shrugged instead and smiled mischeviously. "Oh, well cheers then, mate," He said turning his attention back to the joke magazine in his hands.

"Yeah, later," Harry smiled as he made his way down to the foyer. He went to open the door but it opened for him as he got closer, Harry blinked once thinking he'd gone crazy but then Bill was ushering a very pregnant Fleur into the house.

"Hey Harry," Bill said absently, smiling widely at his wife.

"'Ello 'arry," Fleur managed as she waddled by. They stopped and turned to look at him. "Where are you going?" She wondered and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Popping back over to the flat, I told Ron to call me when he woke up, and I think people might appreciate if I started wearing my own clothes," He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling at the thought of talking to Ron again, his redhead had really brightened his day.

"Oh, well don't be gone too long, we're going to have the baby shower today," Bill smiled back at him.

"William, washroom!" Fleur said quickly looking green, they hurried away. Harry shook his head as he closed his door and made his way down the steps leading up to the Weasley home. He made it a few steps towards his small car when Molly's voice called after him.

"Harry, dear!" She said looking confused. "Off already? Are you sure you don't want to stay just a bit longer?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said loading his things into the passenger's seat. "I'll be back for the baby shower. Promise." Harry gave her his best smile but her face fell a little before she pulled herself together.

"Alright dear, I'll see you when you get back?" She asked kissing his cheek and hugging him. She really did prefer having a full roost. Harry hugged her back and nodded before ducking into the car and beginning the drive home, it wasn't terribly far, but it wasn't within walking distance and he didn't like taking the tubes when he was toting luggage.

He got home a good twenty minutes later, traffic through the city had been worse then he would have guessed being that it was after midday. He parked and went to his door, opening it. The smell of his candles burning hit his nose almost immediately, his favourite vanilla scent candle at that. Harry didn't remember lighting any, and he stepped more cautiously into his flat.

There were...white rose petals on the floor? He followed them to his bedroom, heart pounding. Reaching for the door he opened it slowly, the windows had been blacked out and the candles were burning dimly. The petals lead to the bed, but nothing else was different about the room. Harry looked around but couldn't see anything that had been taken or altered besides the strange occurrences he'd already witnessed like the roses and the candles.

"Hullo, love." He jumped at the sound of that voice, but two strong arms wrapped around his waist, anchoring him to the floor.

"Ron?" Harry asked trying to turn to see if the young man really was behind him. When he craned his neck he was met with the most wonderful pair of soft blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Ron!" He exclaimed throwing his bags down jumping into the redhead, knocking them both into the wall. He kissed him then, and his lips tingled from the elation. "I thought you were still—if I would have known I would've come home earlier! Why didn't you tell me you here?"

"Cause I wanted to do this, silly. Fleur helped." He admitted. "Well, she kind of set it all up." He searched Harry's face like he was trying to sketch the young man's features in his mind, and then he kissed him again. "I had to change the sheets, I fell asleep and then when you called well they got kind of dirty...and Ginny promised she'd keep you out till everything was perfect."

'_That's what that was about_,' Harry thought, but he smiled into Ron's chest and inhaled him, just hugging the redhead in silence. Ron kissed the top of his head like he was wont to do and they just embraced for a long minute. "I missed you," Harry said breaking the quiet, his voice quivered with unshed tears slowly welling up on him.

"I know, mate. I missed you too, I really did." Ron said kissing his hair again. "But I've got some good news too," Harry looked up at him with expectant eyes. "I got a promotion, they want me to be here to supervise, which means I don't have to go on trips anymore." The slight brunet hadn't been sure he could have been happier but his tears pushed over the levees of his eyes and fell freely down his face. "Wotcher—Harry I thought you'd be happy..."

"Git," Harry smiled before kissing him crushing his lips against Ron's. He hardly noticed as the redhead walked him to the bed, but he did notice their sudden change in position. Ron straddled his hips and smirked down at him evilly.

"I missed this too," He said kissing Harry's neck, pulling up the shirt and tickling his sides. Harry bucked between the two sensations and groaned when Ron's tickling became rubbing, biting his lip to stop from crying out. Ron sucked at the fleshy appendages and Harry couldn't keep his lower lip between his teeth. "Sorry, mate. I wanna hear you," He smirked.

"Sadist." Harry remarked but couldn't say much else when he was grasped through his jeans.

"Are these my shorts?" Ron asked after unbuttoning Harry's trousers, causing the bespectacled young man to blush furiously.

"I told you I missed you," Harry said not meeting Ron's eyes and Ron's unchecked laughter flooded the room then, shaking Harry who couldn't remember ever hearing before this moment, couldn't remember seeing before this moment, or life at all in fact before he was here in Ron's arms.

"Mum did say you were wearing my clothes," He laughed. Harry reached over and pulled Ron into a kiss.

"No more talking,"

"Yeah," Ron nodded and smiled. He pulled Harry's shirt completely over his head and ran his hands from brunet's shoulders to his abdomen, dragging his tongue across his chest. Harry whimpered and that alone fuelled Ron's rising libido. He pulled at Harry's jeans and the button flew off, there was a heated chuckle between them but that only reminded them how closely wound together they were.

Ron tugged the pants off with a show of finality and threw them over his shoulder leaving Harry in a clinging pair of blue undergarment cut like shorts but made from cotton. "Fuck." Ron said drinking in the sight of him, laying there blushing from face to neck, eyes glazed over and pleading. Harry was biting his lip again and Ron couldn't help but pry it out of from between his teeth. The he kissed Harry deeply, pushing them further into the rose laden sheets.

Harry clawed at Ron's shirt, he wanted skin and the thing was starting to offend him. Ron sat up and unbuttoned it quickly, diving back down for another passionate kiss. Harry moaned loudly as his sweat mixed with Ron's and they rolled around, the brunet found himself seated on top now. He grasped the belt that held his redhead's trousers up and undid it, lifting his arse so Ron could pull them off.

They ground hips together and gnashed teeth, Harry felt his lips slit open once but the taste of blood mixed in with the sugar sweetness of Ron's mouth and he paid it no attention. The room around them had long ago melted away into nothingness, and in Harry's mind it was only him and Ronald clutching at each other, thrusting into one another.

There was no proper way to describe the feeling of Ron inside him, it would all sound too technical and lose its tenderness, its love, but Harry was floating away in a pool of Ron, and it was pulling him out to sea. He couldn't feel his mouth anymore, but there was still a fire there when it connected with any part of Ron.

He counted freckles when he wasn't anything but a pile of mush on the bed, he'd been unable to move for the longest period of time and so that's what he'd resorted to. He'd gotten up to three hundred when a part of his mind found mobility again and Ron drove deeper still into him, ever deeper, passed the point of pain and landing directly in pleasure.

Harry clutched onto the wire post of the bed, his knuckles were white with effort and his face was red from screaming. Ron was being gentle, but he could hardly tell with his wild lover. There were teeth marks trailing from his shoulder to the top of his buttocks and a few of them were bleeding lightly. Bruises dusted the top of his skin from how tightly Ron squeezed him and he would be purple in some places in a few hours, but now he only wished he that the redhead would grip him harder.

Harry climax twice before Ron was even close. They had ended with the freckle covered young man on his back and Harry riding his hips, hunched forward with their fingers entwined. The bespectacled twenty-something grunted as Ron slid out of him wetly. His back spasmed but he showed no sign of it as he dismounted and settled heavily next to his lover.

"That was...brilliant." Ron said breathing raggedly. Harry didn't say anything; instead he kissed Ron again and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," Harry said again sleepily, his eyes were closed tightly.

"I love you too, Harry." Ron said, kissing the top of his head. "Don't ever forget that." Harry smiled for a moment and then he was snoring lightly. Ron watched him sleep for some time, and wondered how anyone could not love Harry James Potter. His Harry. He wondered how that foster family of Harry's had been able to treat such a sweet, caring boy so horribly. But Ron didn't stay on that thought long, whenever the Dursleys crossed his mind he grew inexplicably angrier. Instead he capped that thought and went back to studying Harry's face.

Time passed in the room between them, Ron could tell that Harry hadn't been sleeping well, he never did when the redhead was out of town. When he asked Harry why that was he'd always say, 'Cause I don't have you beside me, you wanker,' angrily and then walk off in a huff. Ron thought he might be able to understand that, when he didn't have this wonderful little creature curled in his arms at night he'd lie awake longer than intended, but Ron always slept soundly. It's just how he was.

His phone went off, ringing quietly and he slowly untangled himself from Harry's grip. The brunet grasped out and Ron slid his pillow into Harry's arms, who accepted it with a less than appeased look on his sleeping face. Ron smiled absently and then went to find his pants.

"Hello?" He said quietly into the receiver.

"Oi, you coming out here or not, mate? Mum's waiting on you two," George's voice answered, he knew which of the twins it was unlike those outside of his family.

"Yeah, alright, we're on our way—just give us a minute to get dressed." Ron said glancing over at Harry, it was a shame to clothe him.

"Did the nasty, eh? I knew you would what with that phone call from earlier," George's voice was singsong and teasing and Ron flushed.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Ron asked sharply.

"Didn't. Do now though, see you when you get here. Oi, mum I told you they were going to have phone sex!" After that the line went dead. Ron stared at the phone for a minute before laying it on the night table.

"Whozzat?" Harry asked yawning, he rubbed his eyes and Ron found his way to the bed.

"Just George being an arse," Ron smiled pulling Harry into himself. Harry gladly cradled into the warmth, snaking his arms around Ron's waist. "We have to go to Fleur's baby shower." Ron said into his hair.

"Mm," Harry agreed not making any move to comply. They sat like that for another two minutes before Ron laughed.

"Love, we have to go, mum is waiting."

"Let's shower first then, I don't want to go smelling like sex and sweat." Harry finally agreed but still didn't move an inch. Ron rolled his eyes and swung Harry's legs out from under the bed, standing and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

As tempting as it was to fuck in the shower they settled for kisses and heavy petting. When they were both clean they dried and went back to their room, pulling on clothes. They left hand in hand and headed to the Burrow with smiles on their beaming brightly on their faces and Harry didn't mind so much nowadays when Ron left, because he always came back.


End file.
